


Finders Keepers

by Coriopsis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriopsis/pseuds/Coriopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh! Piece of candy. <br/>Swindle's set a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> For TF-Rare-Pairing's weekly prompt "Dirge/Swindle: finders keepers" http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/631702.html

Dirge grins widely as he picks up another credit chip. Some idiot had dropped all their credits and sweets! They're his now! What a stupid idiot.

He takes a step forward, grabbing the next wrapped sweet. The clone is glad Swindle and Thrust aren't around. Swindle would try to steal his new stuff and Thrust would whine.

Another step forward and another credit chip. The chips are all small denominations, but that's not the point. The point is they belong to him! Dirge tucks everything into his subspace so his hands are free to pick up the rest. 

Finally there's only one sweet left on the ground. That's disappointing. But its his and he hurries to grab it. In his rush, he doesn't notice his wing hitting a small bar until there's a crashing noise. Stuffing the chips and sweets into his subspace happens automatically, even before Dirge turns to see what the noise was.

 

Swindle watches his blue and yellow body guard grab up the bait. He hates giving up the credits, but they were an investment. And one that was about to pay dividends.

The arms dealer trails the seeker, using his new cloaking device. Fleedian design, works like a charm. Don't go anywhere; he'll be happy to sell it to you in just a minute. You definitely don't want to miss this once in a life time opportunity.

The cage crashes down around the seeker and Swindle hops down from his perch, landing on the cage.

Dirge glares up at his employer “They're mine! I found them!”

“Of course, of course. Finders keepers, right? And I've found myself a caged seeker.” Swindle gives the clone a smarmy grin.

The seeker blinks up at him, not quite sure how to respond, then falls back on instinct. “Its MY cage!”


End file.
